towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Maskenball
Das Zeitalter der Legenden W'ir schreiben das siebte Zeitalter, eine Epoche in der die alten Kulturen nicht mehr existierten und andere ihren Platz eingenommen hatten. Eine Zeit in der das Leben hart und endberlich war, eine Zeit in der altes Wissen aus der Vergangenheit, was einst vergessen wurde wieder ans Tageslicht kommt. Wo der Mut eines Kriegers genauso über das Schicksal endscheidet wie die Hand der Bauern. Einer Welt des Aufbruchs, einer Welt die sich aus dem Schatten der langen Dunkelheit wieder ins Licht erhebt. Handel, Religion und Krieg Teil des öffentlichen Lebens sind. Der Streit zwischen Adel, Kirche und den Mystikern den Erben der alten Kulturen den Alltag bestimmt. Einem Zeitalter in dem Geschichte und Legenden geschrieben werden, deren Ferse und Reime vom Schwert und mutigen Kriegern berichten. '''''Einem Zeitalter der Ehre und einem Zeitalter der Legenden. Maskenball center|550px ' ''Prolog: ' 'D'''ie Bögen Papier lagen auf dem runden Tisch des Zimmers im zweiten Stock des Hauses. Jeder ging in Form von gesprochenen Handlungen seine Rolle durch. Sie musste bis ins Detail stimmen, die taktischen Züge präzise abgestimmt sein. Die Situation machte es notwendig, notwendiger denn je. Nevermor sammelte die Bögen Papier auf und verstaute sie auf dem Schreibtisch, so das keiner sie sehen oder lesen konnte. Dann wiederholten sie das Rollenspiel. Jadeger und Nevermor verglichen die Bögen mit einander während Waruru und Nameles die Kleidertruhe in den Raum trugen. Die Frauen sahen dabei zu wie Nameless die Truhe öffnette und die Augen weit auf riss. Die Gewänder waren von feinstem und hatten Jadeger und Sophie einiges gekostet. Zwei weitere Kleidungsstücke brachte Yindri in das Zimmer. "Zeit das jeder sich auch wie seine Rolle einkleidet!" sprach Jadeger zufrieden, "nicht nur gute Planung auch gute Tarnung ist wichtig, daher haben Sophie und ich einiges ausgegeben damit alles stimmt." "Ist es diese Toa die sich als Mentor ausgibt soviel Aufwand wert?" fragte Nameless und sah dabei Jadeger an. "Ich hoffe es," erwiederte dieser, "ich hoffe es!" A'm Tage vor dem Maskenball; Die Frauen verschwanden ihm Schlafzimmer während die Männer im Wohnzimmer verblieben. Jetzt zogen alle sich um und nach und nach vollzogen sich optische Verwandlungen. Nameless und Waruru sahen jetzt wie die Gardisten der Stadtgarde aus, alles saß und passte. Jadeger trug nun die prächtigen Gewänder eines stinkreichen Kontorherren und Nevermor die eines vornehmen Gondoljäri. Nun traten die Frauen aus dem Schlafzimmer dazu. Aus Sophie und Insidi waren zwei Edeldirnen geworden mit pompösen Kleidern mit Schmuck und reizvollen Ausschnitten. Nameless vergas beinahe den Codex als er Insidi vor sich sah. Yindri trug wie ihr Gatte die Kleidung eines Gondoljäris. Nun zog Jadeger ein kleiner Truhe aus dunkelrotem Holz und goldenen Beschlägen hervor. Fast wie in einem Ritual öffnete er die Truhe und zog ein rotes Seidentusch hervor, dieses legte er auf den Tisch. Jetzt nahm er die Masken herraus, einer schöner und prächtiger als die andere. Jeder der Sieben legte sich eine Maske an und ging vor den einzigen Spiegel des Hauses. "Wie sieht es aus?" fragte Nevermor und blickte die anderen prüfend an, "sind wir bereit für den Maskenball?" '' Nachwort: '' I'''n dem Gasthaus das Adligen und Kontorherren vorbehalten war stand Stronius vor dem Spiegel, der Lanzenlord trug seine edelste Rüstung welche er nur für Anlässe wie z. B. diesen hatte anfertigen lassen. Der Steinbuckler zog das Barret zurecht und ordnette die Goldbänder an den gepufften Schultern seines Gewandes. Atakus ließ sich zur gleichen Zeit noch den Prunktharnisch anlegen und verzurren. Beide Lanzenlords wirkten in ihrer Erscheinung edel und finster zugleich, die Masken eigenst Sonderanfertigungen verliehen ihnen zusätzlich etwas dämonisches. Die Leibgarde, ebenfalls in Prunktharnischen und edlen Gewändern empfingen ihre Herren im Flur. Neben vielen anderen Adligen und Kontorherren verließen nun auch sie das noble Gasthaus um mit einer Gondel zum Gingero Platz gebracht zu werden. ''Kimmy kauerte im Schatten einer Laterne eng an die Wand eines Hauses gedrückt, es war so weit, die Nacht der Nächte hatte begonnen. Kapitel 1: Rollenspiel D'er ganze Platz for dem Dom war mit Laternen beleuchtet. Bürger und Adlige tanzten und Masken verborgen und in edle Gewänder gehüllt zu der höfischen Musik. Einige saßen an den Tischreihen wo ihnen erlesener Wein und feinstes Gebäck gereicht wurde. An Tischrunden hatten sich hohe Herrn versammelt und tauschten Interresen aus, andere unterbreiteten Vorschläge für neue Handelsverträge oder Bündnisse. Dazwischen die Bediensteten und Garden der Stadtwache die ihren Aufgaben nach gingen. Immer wieder heiterte ein Feuerwerk die Stimmung auf und der Maskenball verlief ruhig wie in den Jahren davor und denen davor. Kimmy kauerte auf dem Dach des Rathauses und übersah das Geschehen auf dem Platz. Auf einer Art tat es ihr Leid dieses Fest, was dem Rufnamen Fest der Feste wirklich gerecht wurde, zu einem Kriegsschauplatz zu machen. Aber sie hatte keine andere Wahl, nur hier und jetzt befanden sich alle Zielpersonen an einem Ort versammelt. Auch einer der anderen zwei Assassinen näherte sich dem festlichen Geschehen, vorsichtig und für ein ungeübtes Auge auch unauffällig. Der Toa beschloss über den Seitenweg rechts neben dem Dom in dem Maskenball zu verschwinden. E'''r bewegte sich dem weg zwischen den Herrenhäusern und dem Kanal endlang. Ab dem zweiten Haus war der Weg überdacht und Bänke standen an der Häuserseite. Auf der Höhe der dritten Bank war auf der Kanalseite der Anleger für die Gondeln. Der Assassine musterte die Personen die sich auf dem Weg aufhielten. Es waren insgesamt Fünf, zwei betrunkene Bettler die auf der dritten Bank mehr hingen als saßen, zwei Edeldirnen die den Blick auf den Ball blockierten und miteinander sprachen. An dem Steg lag eine Gondel, deren Gondoljäri gelangweilt wirkte. Der Assassine ging weiter und trat auf den überdachten Teil des Weges. Nun passierte er die ersten beiden Bänke und näherte sich der dritten. Die beiden Edeldirnen drehten sich zu dem Toa um und gingen auf ihn zu. "Seyt gegrüßt!" sagte eine von den beiden, "ihr seht danach aus als ob.......!" Der Assassine blieb stehen, "nein, heute Nacht nicht!" "Ach süßer!" erwiederte die andere Edeldirne und umarmte den Toa von der rechten Seite, die andere Edeldirne trat von der linken Seite herran. "Lasst mich ziehen!" sprach der Toa sauer und machte die Unterarmklingen bereit, "zwingt mich nicht dazu euch etwas antuen zu müssen!" ''D'er Assassine wurde wüdender als die beiden Toadamen seine Warnung ignorierten, sie zogen die Kleider hoch bis die Kniee zu sehen waren. Der Toa legte seine Hände bereit zum zustechen. Doch in dem Moment sauste das Knie der Frau auf der rechten Seite hoch und traf dem Assassinen hart in der Magengegend. Er würgte und hustete, sein Körper beugte sich dem Schmerz. Er torkelte einen Schritt nach vorne. Nun versetzte ihm die andere Frau einen wuchtigen Tritt in die Rippen. Vom Schmerz benebelt stolperte er auf den Weg und blieb vor Schmerzen stöhnend liegen. Er versuchte sich wieder auf zurappeln, die beiden Dirnen waren fort aber nun standen die beiden Bettler auf. Sie traten an den am Boden liegenden Toa heran und hoben ihn auf die Beine. Doch noch ehe der Assassine irgend wie reagieren konnte, traf ihm eine Faust mitten ins Gesicht. Die beiden Bettler ließen den bewußtlosen Toa in die Gondel fallen und zogen ihre grobschlächtigen Mäntel aus. Aus den beiden Bettlern wurden auf einmal Wachen der Stadtgarde. Nach dem beide die Barrets richtig gezogen hatten nickten sie dem Gondoljäri zu. Leise verschwand die Gondel in den Schatten der Häuser neben dem Kanal die beiden Wachen bezogen ihre Position und warteten auf ihr Zeichen. Kapitel 2: Die Würfel sind gefallen. K'''immy glitt unbemerkt an den Tanzenden vorbei nahe einer der Tischrunden heran. Ihre Zielperson war nicht unter denen die sich da versammelt hatten. Doch da hinten war einer, die Toa hatte es an den Schuhen erkannt und näherte sich nun langsam aber sich dem hochgewachsen Toa in dunkelblauer Robe und prächtiger Maske. Sie ging in versetzten Wegen auf ihn zu, jetzt stand sie nur wenige Schritte hinter ihrem Peiniger. Sie klappte einen Schalter an der Unterarmklinge um, welcher die Halteklammer löste. Sie hob die Hand so das die Spitze der Klinge auf das Genick des Toa zeigte. Die Spannfeder wurde gelockert die schmale Klinge suchte ihr Ziel. Kimmy schreckte zurück als ein Frauenarm den Toa umschlung, der Fächer in der Hand fing die Klinge ab. "Da ist sie!" schrie jetzt ein weiterer Toa, der ebenfalls ein Adliger oder Kontorherr sein musste. Kimmy rannte aus der Menge hinaus auf einen der Ausgänge des Platzes zu. Doch zwei Wachen blockierten ihr den Weg. Sie machte sich bereit zum Kampf und schritt auf die beiden Gardisten zu. Die Toa wich dem Stoß der Lanze aus und griff nach dem Arm des Wachen, doch dieser dieser wich zurück, drehte den Schaft der Lanze so weg das auch Kimmy zurück ausweichen musste. ''N'un stieß der andere Wache mit seiner Lanze nach der Toa. Diese drehte sich an der Lanze vorbei und strecket den Arm mit der anderen Faustklinge aus und löste sie. Der Wache jedoch duckte sich weg und rammte seinen Ellenbogen hart und ungebremst unter die Brust der Toa. Kimmys Körper zuckte zusammen, Schmerz und Atemnot erfüllten sie. Nur mit mühe konnte sie sich auf den Beinen halten. "Gut gemacht!" strahlte der Toa mit der dunkelblauen Robe, "endlich mal Gardisten die diesem Assassinenpack gewachsen sind!" Kimmy keuchte und rang nach Luft während sie ihren Peiniger, jenen Adligen Toa in die Augen sah. Sie wollte weinen konnte es aber nicht, anstelle eines Aufschreihes brachte sie nur ein schmerzverzerrtes Husten hervor. "Tötet dieses kleine Stück Elent!" sprach der Adlige. Kimmy spürte die harten Griffe des Toa der sie an den Schultern festhielt, sie konnte sich nicht mehr aus ihrer Lage befreihen, ihr Spiel war vorbei und ihr Leben würde recht bald enden. Der andere Wach zog den Dolch hervor und setzte zum Stich an. Der Glatorianer stach zu, Kimmy fühlte den klaten Stahl, ihr warmes Blut das den Rücken hinunter lief. Sie wollte schreihen doch der andere Wache hielt ihr den Mund zu. Eine dicke Träne trat aus den Augen der jungen Toa bevor sie sich schlossen. D'''ie Hände des Toa lockerten sich und der erschlaffte Körper von Kimmy drohte auf den Boden zufallen. Doch rasch fingen die Arme des Wachen ihn sanft auf. Beide Wachen verließen den Weg und schlugen sofort den Heimweg an. Bis her hatte der Plan ohne Abweichungen funktioniert. Nameless prüfte den Puls von Kimmys Körper und lächelte, "sie lebt noch!" "Gut," erwiederte Waruru und reinigte mit einem Tuch den Dolch, "bringen wir sie schnell weg von hier!" Yindri wartete in ihrer Gondel und atmete erfreut auf als sie ihre Freunde kommen sah. Vorsichtig betteten Nameless und Waruru die verletzte aber noch lebende Kimmy in die Gondel. "Beeile dich bitte!" bat Waruru, "sie muß schnellsten versorgt werden, ich musste tiefer zustechen als geplant!" "Ja," erwiederte Yindri, "ich gebe mein bestes!" Nameless und Waruru drehten wieder um, Yindri trieb die Gondel fort und wurde Teil der Dunkelheit. Der zweite Assassine stand im Schatten der Säule, die Unterarmklingen zum Stoß bereit. Da war sein Ziel, groß und breitschulterig stand der Toa da. Der Assassine schlich sich herran und der Arm fuhr nach vorne nahe der Kehle des Ziels. Die Klinge sauste hervor, doch ein Geräusch ließ den Toa zusammenzucken, es war so als ob Stahl über Stahl geschliffen hätte. Kapitel 3: Das falsche Ziel! ''D'er Toa wollte fliehen doch eine Hand hatte sein Handgelenk umschlungen und hielt es fest. Der Schmerz nahm stetig zu, wie ein Schraubstock drückte die Hand auf sein Gelenk. Im nu wurde sein ganze Körper nach forne gerissen. Jetzt sah der Assassine mit wem er es zu tuen hatte. Es war kein Toa, nein es war ein Steinbuckler. Der Assassine richtete sich auf und rannte davon. Ein ohrenbeteubender Laut hallte über dem Fest nieder, alles erstarb für einen Moment in eisige Stille. "Steinbuckler!" schluckte Waruru endsetzt, "der dritte Assassine hat sich an einem Steinbuckler vergriffen!" "Los erst mal in Sicherheit!" erwiederte Nameless. Die Stille und auch der Ball fand ein jehes Ende. Panik brach aus als die Lanzenlords und ihre Leibwächter den Assassinen verfolgten. Die Menge sprang ausseinander als der junge Toa auf den Dom zu rannte. "Warum können diese Fettbrocken nur so schnell sein!" fluchte dabei. Der Toa rüttelte an der Tür doch sie öffnette sich einfach nicht. Der Assassine duckte sich als etliche Pfeile nur knapp über ihm in der hölzernden Tür des Dooms einschlugen. Wieder und wieder rüttelte er an der Tür bis ein Mönch von innen die Tür öffnette. Sofort stürtzte der Toa in das Gotteshaus. D'''er Mönch kauerte sich verängstig zwischen die Bänke als er einen barschen Befehl vernahm. Stronius und Atakus traten alleine in den Doom. Beide mit gezogenen Waffen. Der Toa war fassungslos, sein vermeitlicher Schutz wurde im jetzt zu einem Gefängniss. Die beiden schwarzen Gestalten in Vollrüstungen waren für ihn eine Nummer zu viel. Aber welchen Ausweg hatte er aus im Kampf zu fallen. Eine Chance hatte er noch und diese würde er zu nutzen versuchen. Die Steinbuckler jedoch macht kehrt und verließen den Doom wieder. Der Assassine schlich an die Tür und lauschte. "Bewacht das Gebäude!" befahl der Lanzenlord, "lasst keinen rein oder raus!" Draussen auf dem leer gefegten Platz standen der Adlige Toa, der Bischof und die beiden Lanzenlords. "Ok," grummelte der Bischof, "aber haltet die Schäden so minimal wie es geht!" Der Assassine der aus dem Turm herraus gelauscht hatte wustte genau was ihm bevor stand. Zunächst würden sie den Doom einen oder vieleicht auch zwei Tage belagern, dann würden sie aber mit sicherheit angreifen. Der Tag brach an und in der ganzen Stadt herschte große Spannung. Dieser Toa in dem Doom füllte jedes Gespräch, manche machten Wetten auf sein Schicksal. ''I'n einem Haus der Stadt saßen neun Personen zusammen und dachten nach. Sollten sie oder sollten sie nicht? War ihre Aufgabe erfüllt oder nicht? "Ihr könnt ihn doch nicht so alleine dem Schicksal überlassen!" fauchte Kimmy, "ihr habt mich und meinen Bruder gerettet, warum nicht auch ihn?" "Weil das nicht ganz so einfach ist, meine Süße!" konterte Nameless, "es gibt Dinge die können nicht so einfach mit einem Stich in den Rücken oder einer gezielten Brügelei behoben werden." "Das ist war," fuhr Waruru fort, "hier ist Politik im Spiel, es ist keine einfache Rettungsaktion mehr." "Wieso?" weinte Kimmy, "was ist daran so anders?" "Der Assassine hat einen täglichen Angriff auf den Lanzenlord verübt, " murmelte Nameless, "vor jedem Gericht, ob Kirchlich, ob aus einem Stadtrat oder das Urteil eine Königs würde ihn hinrichten lassen!" "Ihr müsst ihm Helfen, bitte!" wimmerte Kimmy,"ihr könnt ihn nicht im Stich lassen!" "Und ob wir das könnten," sprach Nevermor, "aber noch haben wie keine Endscheidung getroffen oder?" Kimmy zog sich in die Ecke zurück und legte sich auf ihre Schlafstelle. "Ihr dürft es ihr nicht so übel nehmen," sagte Yindri mit ruhiger Stimme, "sie muss noch immer die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht verarbeiten." Epilog: S'''tronius saß auf einem Scherenstuhl und aß. Dabei beobachtete er den Doom. Besser gesagt eines der Fenster. Seit gestern frühstückte er auf dem Platz und einem Sonnen- und Regensegel um dem Toa dem seine Rache galt nahe zusein. Hin und wieder erschienen auch mal Städter um nach dem rechten zu sehen. Diesen gegenüber waren die Steinbuckler freundlich und sogar wie Gastgeber. So kamen immer wieder Kinder vorbei die von Atakus oder einem anderen Steinbuckler Gebäck geschenkt bekamen oder andere Leckerreien. Die Schaulustigen waren den Lanzenlords recht, denn sie verdeutlichten dem Toa der in dem Gotteshaus Gefangen war, wie aussichtslos seine Lage war. Atakus trat zu seiner Truppe und befahl sechs Krieger mit Schilden zu sich. Dann traten sie auf den Doom zu. Die Krieger an der Tür hoben ihre Schwertlanzen und öffnetten die Tür. Im Geleit der Steinbuckler befand sich auch der Bischof. Der Mönch der die ganzen zwei Tage und Nächte am Alltar kniete, musste aus dem Gebäude raus. Stronius und Atakus durften nicht zulassen das ein Unschuldiger gefährdet wurde. "Ja," bestätigte der Bischof, "dieser Toa ist wirklich der Mönch." Dieser hörte auf zu beten und fiel dem Bischof in die Arme. ''U'nter dem Geleitschutz der Steinbuckler wurden der Bischof und der Mönch aus dem Doom geleitet. "Verdammt," fluchte der Assassine, "wie konnte ich das nur vergessen!" Laut knarrend schloss sich die Tür wieder und der Toa saß jetzt alleine in dem Gotteshaus feste. "Herr, eure Lordschaft," sprach ein Steinbuckler und salutierte for Stronius, "einige Herren und Damen möchten mit euch sprechen!" "Ich werde zu ihnen gehen," sprach der Lanzenlord und winkte Atakus zu sich. Beide Lanzenlords traten alleine auf die Neun Toa zu und grüßten sie. "Was ist euer Belangen?" fragte Stronius nach dem er sich und Atakus vorgestellt hatte, "weswegen seit ihr gekommen?" "Wir möchten mit euch nach einer Lösung suchen," übernahm Jadeger das Wort, "wodurch eine für alle einvernehmliche Lösung wegen dem Assassinen im Doom gefunden werden kann." "Was würdet ihr uns vorschlagen?" sprach Stronius und ließ seinen Gästen Wein bringen, "was schlagt ihr mir vor?" "Wir würden so etwas wie ein Gottesurteil vorschlagen," fuhr Nameless fort, "einen Kampf zwischen uns Neun und dem Assassinen im Doom gegen zehn von euren Kriegern!" Der Lanzenlord war endzückt, endlich Wesen die Ehre und Mut besaßen. "Einverstanden," erwiederte Stronius, "nur wer die Regeln der Ehre bricht wird die Gnade verwehrt. '' Nachwort: '' N'''ach dem die Regeln für das Gottesurteil aufgestellt waren, unterzeichnete jeder Beteiligte das Dokument. Die Neun waren eusserst überascht das sich Stronius und Atakus sich ihnen nur zu Zweit stellen wollten. Doch wenn sie es so wollten, dann war es so. Die Lanzenlords gingen zu ihrem Zelt wo ihre Rüstungen und Waffen aufbewahrt wurden und rüsteten sich ein. Die Neun prüften indess noch mal ihre Waffen und Rüstungen. Der Toa im Doom verfolgte das Schauspiel vom Fenster aus. Was sollte das blos fragte er sich leise, wollen die vieleicht für mich kämpfen? Hauptrollen: ''Toa: Bild:Kimm.PNG|Die Jägerin Bild:Z._Mata_Nui.JPG|Der Jäger Bild:F._Sophie_2.JPG|Die Gerechte Bild:F._Jadeger.JPG|Der Ritterliche Bild:Yindri_Lzd.JPG|Die Wiedergeborene Bild:Nevermor_Zld.JPG|Der Wiedergeborene Bild:E_Nameless_2.JPG|Der Namenlose Bild:E_Insidi.JPG|Die Heimtückische Bild:Fz_Stronius.JPG|Lanzenlord Stronius Bild:Fz_Atakus.JPG|Lanzenlord Atakus Sundtrack: thumb|300px|left| Track 1: thumb|300px|right| Track 2: thumb|300px|left| Track 3: thumb|300px|right| Track 4: Kategorie:Epos Kategorie:Jadekaiser